Twisted Revenge
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: Sequel to ‘Bulbasaur, Pikachu, and Ash, Oh My!’ by Mr.GuyOfDarkness. Link on my profile, so feel free to read if you don't know it. Will work anyway. Rated for many, many lemons of varying degrees of disgustingness. Yes, that means Bella is back. Joy.
1. Twisted Revenge

Hi

_Hi. This is a seriously weird story with very weird lemon and blood. To read this, you will need to have read chapter 3 of 'Bulbasaur, Pikachu, and Ash, Oh My!' by Mr.GuyOfDarkness. Enjoy. If you can. No longer a oneshot, by the way._

_Disclaimer-Bella and her pokemon belong to Mr.GuyOfDarkness. Felix and Ebony belong to me, as does the idea. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. I do not endorse rape or torture._

A Twisted Revenge

"Ebony! Psychic!" A boy was standing in the middle of a road. His Espeon, black furred, was battling a Poliwrath. The Poliwrath floated into the air, and crashed into the ground. It fainted. The girl cursed quietly. Her own fault. She sent out another pokemon, a Tangela.

"Come on, Bella, you're going to need to do better than that!" taunted the trainer. The Espeon smiled.  
"Ebony, Calm Mind and then Psycho Boost!" A swirl of purple energy formed around the Espeon, and then shot out at the Tangela. It fainted instantly. She swore again, louder. A third poke-ball. This one formed a Ditto. It immediately used Transform, turning into a carbon copy of the Espeon.  
"Bad move." said the trainer. "Ebony, Shadow Ball and Dark Pulse!" The two super effective moves collided within seconds of each other, and the ditto fainted. Bella swore again, and returned Ditto. She forced herself to smile.  
"Good battle… Felix, did you say your name was?" he nodded. "Well, see you around." She walked off.

_No one beats me. _She thought.

Felix was walking through a street in Goldenrod City. He had decided to cut through a deserted alleyway. He was regretting it. Very few people took these paths, and for good reason. The police only came down once a day, at dawn. At night, it wasn't worth the risk. Yet here he was. He saw something, like a bleu-green blob. It darted down an alley. It looked like a rare pokemon. He decided he HAD to follow it.

He travelled further into the suburbs, deeper into the dark, dangerous areas.

"Hey!" a voice came. He winced with shock, and turned around. It was Bella, leaning against a wall.  
"Oh, hi. What are you doing here?" she smiled. It wasn't a nice smile.  
"I have a date." she said. Felix was interested.  
"Who with?" The smile turned into a scowl.  
"Revenge." She threw out a group of pokeballs. Tangela, Poliwrath and Ditto appeared. Felix threw Ebony's pokeball down. Three on one, she'd still win. As the feline appeared, Poliwrath turned Hypnosis on her. Her eyes went wide, and she started to shiver. She couldn't move, or speak, just watch.

Tangela threw out a group of tentacles. They grabbed his clothes, pulling and tearing them in different directions until they all lay in tatters on the floor. One of the vines started to massage his dick. He started with surprise. He didn't notice Poliwrath coming up behind him, until Poliwrath shoved his own dick into his ass. He screamed with shock and surprise.  
"No one will hear you." said Bella, smiling. "Not here. And if they do, they won't care. Whatever made you decide to come through here?" she said. The smile got wider. "Oh yeah. Me. I had Poliwrath implant the thought in your mind." Felix was sobbing, not used to this kind of abuse and pain. Poliwrath came inside him, and pulled out. He collapsed on the floor. He didn't see Ditto flowing towards him.

"Now, that's a special Ditto I have there." It started to flow over his legs, covering him. "He can do things no other Ditto can." He covered his body until only his face was visible. "For a start, he can use Acid Armour." Ditto glowed a sickly green and every nerve in Felix's body was alight with pain. He could literally feel his skin melting. It was sheer agony, more painful than any human should ever experience.

"And that's not the best of it. He can actually make himself so small to interfere with parts of cells. He can even emit chemicals. In short, he can change you." Felix felt, with a jolt of complete terror, that he felt his dick melting away from the acid. Mercifully, he fell unconscious to the sound of laughter.

"Oh, you're awake." Felix opened his eyes. And screamed. Bella was leaning against a wall nearby. A smug trio of pokemon were next to her. "Looks like Ditto did a good job on you. Pretty, most would say. You'll be fighting them off in no time."

Felix looked down at himself. Or, as he should say, herself. He screamed again. Or rather, she screamed. Everything about her was a girl. Nothing was left to distinguish that he wasn't. Except possibly the acid burns that were everywhere. And not just on the outside. Everywhere, his entire body had been changed, fooled into thinking it was and always had been female.

"You know what?" Bella said. "I'm not finished. This isn't punishment enough." He gasped.

"What did I do?" His voice was higher. Bella's eyes narrowed.  
"No-one beats me and gets away with it. Tangela, Poliwrath? Enjoy yourselves." A group of vines shot at him, each one grabbing a limb and holding it up, until he was suspended just above the ground. Another vine moved underneath her, and punched into her ass. She screamed, and cried as it moved inside her. She screamed, and screamed again, but then she stopped. She didn't have a choice, what with a vine halfway down her throat. They moved towards each other. She started spitting up blood. Poliwrath pushed his cock into her hole. She gave another noise, a moan and a scream of pain. Poliwrath started thrusting hard, as the vines moved deeper, twisting, turning, inside her body. She spat out more blood. Poliwrath came in her, and she gave an agonised moan of pleasure and pain. Poliwrath moved out, standing next to Bella. Bella walked closer Tangela threw out another vine, this one snaking towards her still dripping entrance and pushing deep within. The vine quickly caught up with the others, twisting around her insides. They started pushing outwards, pushing against her organs, torturing her abused body more. She vomited all over Bella, a vomit of blood. Bella said nothing, but licked her lips of the blood.

"Oh, you do taste good. Tangela?" the third vine pulled out of the girls hole, moving round to join the other, pushing into the rear just as the four vines holding her arms and legs pulled her upright, onto her legs, though without the vines she would collapse. She was being held in the sky, her legs dangling where they were held. Bella moved closer, and licked at Felix's cunt. Her eyes dark, she licked again, and pushed her tongue deep inwards, as far as it could go. She pulled away, even as the vines pushed harder, renewing there abuse. Bella bought up a hand, pushing every single finger in at once, pushing the entire hand as far as it would go, bringing another scream. Felix had been trying to struggle all along, but couldn't. The vines were too tight. One of the vines appeared, poking out of her mouth. It withdrew, coming out of her ass. The other two exited as well. The four vines were released, and she fell to the ground with a thud. Bella smiled.

"Revenge is so fun. Wouldn't you agree?" Felix tried to answer, but she could only spit out more blood.  
"Well, I can't have you telling people. Poliwrath, hypnotise… her. Let her forget my face, but remember this day!" Poliwrath's eyes glowed, and Felix's eyes went blank. Bella turned to go, and stopped.

"Do the same to the Espeon." Poliwrath's eyes glowed again. Then the girl and her three pokemon walked off. Minutes later, Ebony could move. She ran over.

"Felix, I'm so sorry! I couldn't do anything and-"  
"I forgive you. Get help." interrupted Felix. Ebony smiled, and nodded.

It was hours before the ambulances and police arrived.

_And our top story today, a girl has been found in a Goldenrod alley naked. Police experts believe she was raped, and say that the burns all over her body are from a pokemon's acid. The identity of the girl is unknown; she has been sleeping since she arrived in the hospital, though her Espeon says her name is Felix. The Espeon, out only witness says that there was a girl involved, but cannot remember her name or face._

_If you have any information about the girl's identity or attack, please send them to your nearest Police Station._

_Jenny, Community Support Officer_

Bella was watching the news.  
"Well, that's alright then. Wouldn't want her to get out of it by dying." She smiled.

"No one beats me."

_A/N-This is canon to the rest of my stories, but this is not the same Felix and Ebony. I don't care if it makes sense. Review!, please. Flames will be fed to Ebony and/or my fire types._

_Felix_


	2. Revenge Reversed

Hi

_Yeah… I want revenge. Bella isn't very nice. So she's back. She's very fun to write :)_

_Disclaimer-I own Felix and her pokemon. I do not own Bella. Nor do I own pokemon. Neither, incidentally, do I condone rape or anything like it._

**Twisted Revenge-Reversed**

_It's too hot_, Thought Bella. Ironic, considering she was about five minutes from Ice Path. She hadn't seen anyone for ages. So she was surprised when she heard a voice.

"Hey. Bella." She turned around. There was a teenage girl, with brown hair and eyes. There was a gold and silver badge on her shirt. It was beautiful. She couldn't remember where, but she'd seen it before. The girl looked a little angry.  
"Do I know you?" said Bella. The other girl twitched.  
"I think you do." she said. "I met you in Goldenrod." Bella thought for a few seconds.  
She definitely didn't remember this weird girl.

A sleek black Espeon jumped onto the girls shoulder.

And Bella realised. She broke into a grin.  
"Hello, Felix. How's life?"

Felix smiled.

"Much better now I've found you. Ebony?" The little pokemon glowed brightly, and then let off a powerful Thunder Wave. It hit Bella, sending pain through all her muscles. She fell to the ground, unable to move.  
"Oh, are you feeling hurt? Let me help you to somewhere safe." said Felix, with mock sympathy. She let out another pokeball, a Pidgeot emerging. Felix pulled Bella onto the Pidgeot's back, bringing their bags with them.  
"Kaze, you know where we're going."

The bird pokemon let out a squawk, and leapt into the air, the two girls and the Espeon on his back.

Within minutes, they had travelled over towns, mountains, and oceans, and were just over flying a large town near a seemingly untouched area. Felix's hand shot out.  
"There, Kaze. Land there." The bird pokemon started to descend, and soon they were in a decent size clearing. There were two large trees in the centre. They landed. Felix pulled Bella down. Bella still couldn't move.

"Do you know where we are?" said Felix suddenly. Bella didn't know. "We're in one of the forbidden areas of the Safari Zone. It's banned from entry due to rare and powerful pokemon, both for their protection and ours." Ebony started to use Psychic, and Bella floated into the air. She floated towards the two trees. Her arms and legs were pulled outwards. A Pair of ropes were dragged out of Felix's bag by the psychic. They wrapped around Bella's arms and legs, tying her to the trees in an X shape. Felix smiled.

"I think we have a little unfinished business." she said. She walked over, and then turned to look towards the edge of the clearing.

She whirled around and punched Bella, once, in the stomach. Bella coughed up a small amount of blood.

"That's for ruining my old life." said Felix. "And this… this is for…" Bella closed her eyes, expecting more of the same.

It didn't come.

She opened her eyes, and saw Felix inches away, eyes closed.

Felix kissed her, once, gently, lovingly.

"This is for giving me a new life. A better life." she drew away. Bella was confused. Was she angry or not? In the corner of her eye, she saw her Poliwrath appear, next to the Espeon.

"You…" hissed Ebony, as she released the Poliwrath. It saw her awake and glaring at him with clear intent. "You broke the psychic law. You entered my mind. Without permission. Psychics DO NOT do that." she started to smile. "So I'm going to drum that into your head." Poliwrath tried to run, but Ebony grabbed him telekinetically. She threw a full power psybeam right between his eyes. He almost fainted, teetering on the edge of merciful oblivion. Ebony picked him up psychically, and threw him headfirst into the tree Bella was tied to. She saw blood seeping out of the top of his head. She smiled, throwing his pokeball back at him

Bella felt a shudder move through one of the trees, and then a flash of red light. But she wasn't really watching.  
"But. In between, you hurt me. Physically and mentally. So I think I'll do just the same to you." The thunder wave was starting to wear off. If she wasn't tied…

"What are you going to do?" said Bella. Her voice was trembling. She realised with shock that she sounded just like her enemies had when she… when she had done this to them. Felix smiled again. She took five pokeballs off her belt, and laid them in a row. She took off the belt, then her shirt. She took off her trousers, then her bra and underpants. She picked up the first pokeball, throwing it down.

"Sukai." An Arcanine appeared. He blinked once, and looked around. He saw Bella, and Felix. Felix nodded once.  
"That's her." Sukai's eyes hardened. But he was more interested in what was in front of him. Felix lay on her back, legs open. Sukai walked forwards, his cock out, and started to fuck her, his front legs by her side as he licked at her breasts. She moaned, loudly, as Sukai thrust in and out in frenzy.

He came, scalding cum covering Felix's insides. She yelped in pain, and moaned in ecstasy. Sukai stood up, glared once at Bella, and pressed on his pokeball. He vanished. Felix lay there for a minute. She stood up.

Felix picked up the next pokeball. Pressing it onto the ground, another pokemon emerged. A Charizard.  
"Baal, enjoy." said Felix. Baal grabbed her round the waist, pushing his cock into her, and flapping his wings, rising into the air as he started to thrust in and out. Her moans got louder and louder, until when they had reached high in the sky, she screamed with pleasure. Baal brought her down to the ground, and went into his pokeball.

"Have you worked out what I'm doing yet?" Felix asked, grinning. Bella really didn't know.

Felix picked up another pokeball, throwing it upwards.  
"Kaen!" This time, it was a Typhlosion who materialised. Only glancing round at where he was, he picked Felix up, pushing her onto her front, and stuck his dick up her ass. She gasped with pain, just once, and started to moan and scream with pain and with pleasure. He pulled out, and then came. His steaming cum covered Felix completely.

"Thank you Kaen. See you later." She returned Kaen to his pokeball, and rested for just a few minutes. Then, she picked up the fourth pokeball.

"Kaze!" Pidgeot reappeared. He looked around quickly, seeing Bella, and giving a harsh screech, before turning to Felix. He rubbed his feathers on her breats, and she gave a low sound. She pulled him close to her, as he pushed his cock into her hole, and she moaned louder.

Pidgeot's can move very fast.

When they were done, Felix pressed the pokeball to Kaze's forehead, and he vanished as well.

Bella was agitated. She was Getting slightly scared. She still had no idea what was going to happen. And whatever she thought, her body didn't know any different. All it knew was that it was interested. Felix picked up the fifth pokeball.

"Yaiba!" A Grovyle appeared, instantly sniffing the air. He smiled at the hovering smell of sex. Felix smiled back invitingly. Grovyle pushed his own dick into her.

They finished quite quickly. Felix was quite clearly worn out, but very satisfied. She slowly put her clothes back on, and picked up her five pokeballs.

"You're probably wondering why I did that." she said. Bella nodded.

"Well, all the pokemon around here will smell that soon. And this won't hurt either." she drew a small knife from her belt. She moved behind Bella, and drew the blade along her back, cutting through her clothes. They fell to the sides, leaving Bella suspended in mid air, legs wide open. Her clit was wet and hot from what Bella had seen.

"Pokemon will smell that. And this isn't any old place. Normally, there would be some chance of them helping you. But here, you'll just be a free fuck." Felix pulled out Kaze's pokeball again, opened it, and she and Ebony got on it. She had both her and Bella's bag with her.

"I'll see you tonight. I suggest you do try to enjoy it."

"You can't leave me here!" said Bella, practically screaming. Felix's eyes narrowed.

"Watch me, bitch." She flew away, leaving Bella waiting in the clearing. She didn't have to wait long.

"Hey, what's this?" came a pokemon voice. A Flygon emerged from the trees. "Whoah… nice." he said. He was easily twice as big as her. He quickly went back into the woods. She heard calling noises, and talking. Soon, the Flygon returned. This time it wasn't alone. A Dragonite was with him.  
"You weren't kidding." he said. Flygon was walking towards her, Dragonite behind her. This couldn't actually be happening to her. How could this be happening to her? She'd get her revenge for this… No. She thought. That's how this started.

Flygon pushed his cock into her, and she screamed. But it felt good. Then Dragonite shoved his up her ass, and she really screamed. They started to thrust in unison. Either of them was far too big for her. She couldn't even move, not an inch, deliberately. She could only be pushed back and forth by the two dragons, as she screamed, and moaned, and cried to herself.

When they finally stopped, she tried to speak as they walked away.  
"Please…" she said. The Flygon turned around. "Let me go?" she asked. Flygon laughed.

"Let you go? Hell no. I've got a lot of friends who'd like to 'meet' you." Flygon and Dragonite walked into the trees, laughing and discussing who to tell first.

Tears streamed down Bella's face. She'd been kidnapped, paralysed, tied up and raped by two dragon pokemon.

And it wasn't even midday yet.

As the sun was going down, Bella was totally exhausted. She'd lost count of the number of pokemon that had raped her already.

A shadow was cast across the clearing, and Felix returned on her Pidgeot. She landed, returning the pokemon. She walked over to Bella.

"Good day?" Bella couldn't speak. "Shame. I'd learn to like it if I were you. You aren't done yet." She released the ropes, and Bella fell to the floor. Felix handed her some food, and she ate it. She was far too tired to run. She didn't know the way anyway.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" said Felix. "We've got a big day tomorrow." Bella felt the touch of a mind against hers, Ebony's, as she fell asleep.

"Yes, I'll wake us if she does something." said Ebony, linking her mind to theirs. Felix picked up three pokeballs, and threw them out. Baal, Yaiba and Kaen appeared.

"Can you guard the clearing until the morning?" she asked. The three pokemon nodded. "Swap with Sukai or Kaze if you get tired." with that, Felix went to sleep as well.

"Good night?" said Felix, brightly. Bella opened her eyes, and groaned. It had all happened.

"Yes? Good. I am glad. Baal, Kaen, Sukai, you can go for a sleep yourself now." The three tired pokemon went into their pokeballs. Felix looked at Ebony, who woke up at the same time as them.  
"Ebony, put Bella up again." Ebony psychically lifted Bella to the tree, tying her onto it again, just as with yesterday. Felix walked around her.

"Baal says you're hot when you're asleep." She said, and touched her breast. Bella gasped.  
"Good?" asked Felix. She moved closer, licking at the breast, and then moving to the other. Bella was just starting to moan. Felix went lower, licking at her clit. She moaned loudly, as Felix's tongue flickered into her, as far as it could go. Felix stopped, moving outwards and stepping further away. She walked around to behind Bella, and started to take off her clothes. When she was finished, she called out.

"Ebony?" Ebony looked up. "Are you ready?" Ebony nodded.  
"Are you sure about this?" she said.  
"Yes!" said Felix. Mew, she's impatient. There was a snapping noise from behind Bella. The ropes. They stretched out, grabbing Felix by the arms and legs, just like Bella, and pulling her up so they were level. The ropes spiralled round each other, so the two girls were only a few inches apart. Ebony didn't look happy about doing this at all.

"Are you really sure about this?" she asked again. Felix told her to stop worrying and to go with Kaze. Ebony opened Kaze's pokeball. Felix told him what to do.  
"Kaze, take our stuff and Ebony somewhere they won't be found, and come back tonight, Ok?" Kaze nodded. They left, leaving Felix and Bella alone in the clearing.

"Isn't it nice?" said Felix. "Alone for a bonding session. Or," she laughed. "A bondage session!" she laughed again. This girl was seriously messed up. Though that kind of was her fault.

It wasn't long before they heard voices.  
"I heard there was this human girl in this clearing yesterday."  
"Yeah, I hope she's still there." The speakers came into the clearing from Felix's side.  
"Come on, there's plenty for both of you." said Felix. The pokemon exclaimed surprise at there being two of them. The two pokemon circled round, looking at the two girls.

A Rhydon.

And a Tyranitar.

The Rhydon stopped in front of Felix.  
"This one's mine." he said. Tyranitar nodded, walking up to Bella. He started to fuck her, as the Rhydon did the same to Felix. Bella screamed at the terrible pain, but she quickly noticed how much pleasure came from it as well, and she started to moan, as Felix was doing.

The two pokemon were thrusting as hard as they could, pushing the girl backwards into each other. The touch of their warm bodies on each other felt so good…

They came, as did the pokemon. They started to walk off. Felix called after them.  
"Tell your friends. One day only." she smiled, and the two pokemon stomped quickly into the forest.

Bella resigned herself. It was going to be a long day.

Eventually, it ended. The last pokemon left, leaving cum all over the two girls, and Kaze swept down with Ebony.

"Felix! Are you Ok?" she said, as she released the ropes. Bella collapsed onto the ground. Felix wasn't much better.  
"Excellent." she said. Ebony gave a frown, but promised not to worry. Felix started to put her clothes on. She picked up her bag.

"Well, Bella, that concludes this. I think we're now even. And I've definitely enjoyed it, have you?" Bella wasn't sure how to answer that. Felix picked up a pokeball.  
"Baal, make sure Bella's alright until she gets out." she said, as Baal appeared from his pokeball. Felix tossed Bella's bag in front of her, before getting onto Kaze's back with Ebony and flying off.

"Goodbye Bella. For now."

Bella got dressed slowly, thinking about what had happened. Had she learnt anything? Probably not. But she wouldn't get that kind of cruel revenge anymore. Well, not on _her_ anyway. Baal grinned, and as soon as she was done, flew off, saying  
"See you soon."

Bella was puzzled. She saw something. In her bag, was an envelope. It hadn't been there before.

She opened it.

_Dear Bella,  
_

_I hope you remember how we first met,_

It began.

She definitely did.

Flashback

Bella was walking down Goldenrod high street when she saw this guy. He had a black Espeon with him. But what she was interested in was this strange badge on his t-shirt. It was a silver colour, with gold details. She stopped him.  
"Hey, what's that badge?" she said. He smiled.  
"It was given to me for changing someone's life for the better. Why, do you want it?" she nodded. "Well, you've got to do the same for me." he said. She was silent for a few seconds.

"I'll battle you for it." The boy sighed.  
"If you want. My names Felix." he said.  
"Bella." Bella threw out one of her pokeballs, and Poliwrath appeared. Felix smirked.

"Ebony! Psychic!"

End Flashback

Yes, she remembered it.

_Because after all, that's what started this all. I think that now we have a clean slate, we could be friends._

Not likely, thought Bella.

_My phone number is on the back._

_Love, Felix_

Bella snorted. She was about to throw it away, when she realised that there was something else in the envelope. She took it out. It was a heavy piece of folded paper, much heavier than it should have been. She started to unfold it, and on the first fold there was more writing.

_For changing my life for the better._

Bella realised what this was. She unfolded it quickly, and the object inside fell into her lap.

She gazed down at the gold and silver badge.

Felix was walking out of the Ice Path, just next to Blackthorn, when her phone went off. A message. She got it out and read it.

_Hey Felix, it's me. Just wondering, would you like to meet me in the Safari Zone clearing (you know where I mean) tomorrow morning? My Ninetales is just dying to meet you._

_See you then,_

_Bella XXX_

_PS-You bring the rope._

_A/N-Yep that's it. I probably won't write more. So, I hope you enjoyed it. If I get enough reviews or ideas, I might add more. Maybe they get revenge on someone else together._

_Felix isn't much better than Bella, really. Just slightly more schizophrenic. _

_  
Renember, REVIEW! If you have an idea, please put it in your review and if I update, it might be in there._


	3. Partners in Crime

_Yeah, I kept getting weird ideas, so I'm resurrecting this as 'the rather disturbing adventures of Felix and Bella'. So, enjoy. I have quite a few chapters planned.  
Remember, review and if you have an idea, give it to me, Mew-damnit!_

Disclaimer-In case you didn't know, I am not the owner of Pokemon, more's the shame. Nor do I own Bella. What's more, this Felix is not a self-insert. She's way more messed up than me. (And that's saying something.) Me =/= masochist.

**Chapter 3-Partners in Crime**

"Bella?" asked Felix, as the two girls were lying together after a particularly vigorous afternoon.  
"Hmm?"  
"I had an idea…"  
"What?"  
"Well, you know about the Flareon Brothers?" asked Felix.  
"Of course."

Everyone knew about the Flareon Brothers. They were two of the most notorious pokemon criminals in Johto. They had been convicted for six counts of rape, and many more were suspected. The two had a blood red fur colour, unlike the normal for their species. They were held in a top security pokemon prison.

"Well. Maybe we should break them out."  
"…are you kidding?"  
"No."  
"But they're rapists!"

"Right… gotcha. But we can't control them!"  
"Yeah, they're really going to want to leave _us_, aren't they."  
"You are cleverer than I thought."  
"…is that an insult or a compliment?

* * *

"Are you really doing this?" asked Ebony of the two girls. "You can't really want me to do this."  
"Ebony, take out the camera system." said Felix.  
"Oh Mew, you're serious." groaned Ebony.  
"Yep." said both the girls.

Ebony released a tight beam of psychic energy into the large, heavily built building, destroying the wires taking the information from the cameras to the office.

"Ok. Now teleport us in." said Felix.  
Ebony used Teleport on all three of them.

And nothing happened.

"It's guarded from psychic entry." said Ebony.  
"Oh." said Felix. "That's a problem."  
"You can use Dark Pulse, right?" said Bella.  
"Yeah." said Ebony.  
"Well, send a Dark Pulse throughout the building. It will damage any psychically constructed circuitry."  
"Nice thinking!" said Felix.  
Ebony just mumbled something about Dark Pulse giving her a headache, and complied.

Seconds later, they teleported.

They reappeared inside a cell. The walls were made of a dark metal, fireproof. Each cell here was specially modified for the species it was holding. The bars were the same metal, closely set.

"There are no guards here for an hour." said Bella. "We have time."  
"Who the hell are you?" asked a blood red Flareon. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm Felix, this is Bella. You're Chishi and Kasu, the Flareon brothers, right?"

"Yeah." said the other Flareon. "That's us. Why would two pretty girls like you come to our little cell? You know why we're here, don't you?"  
Felix and Bella smiled.  
"Bro, you know what they say." said one. "Don't look a gift Ponyta in the mouth."

With that, he fired a carefully controlled Flamethrower at Bella, as the other did the same at Felix, aiming to set alight their clothes and burn them away.

The flames stopped, and fell away in the air, as Ebony's eyes glowed.

"Now, if that's what you want, you should just have said so." said Felix, dropping away her skirt and taking off her shirt. Bella stripped too, taking off her trousers and top.

The brothers looked at each other. Instantly, they both decided to make the girls regret this. Thinking they could enjoy this…

The first brother ran at Felix in a Quick Attack, knocking her over onto her front, and he slammed his cock into her ass as hard as he could.

The other Tackled Bella, pushing her onto her back and then pushing his dick into her mouth.

Felix yelped in pain, and moaned in pleasure, pushing herself upwards, milking every drop of sensation she could from the Flareon.

Bella swirled her tongue around his dick, licking at the end, drooling over the shaft, as the Flareons claws dug into her breasts.

Both brothers came, Felix giving a low moan, and Bella sucking up every drop.

The first brother pawed Felix over, wasting no time in pushing into her, as the second brother repositioned himself to do the same.

As the two brothers pushed into them they grabbed hold of them, pulling them in closer, pulling them in deeper.

The brothers came, the first withdrawing, the hot seed spreading all over Felix' body, the face, the cunt, the breasts… she was left panting…

The second brother pushed Bella over, and then both brothers, at the same time, pushed their cocks into her ass.

She screamed, the two dicks stretching her to a level of pain almost unbelievable, a level of joy incredible.

Both brothers came quickly.

Felix crawled over, grabbing hold of the first brother and positioning him on top of her again.

"Would you like to join us, or will you want to do this some more before you believe that we mean it?" she said.  
"We can let you do this as much as you want if you do, and it won't be illegal." said Bella.

"Done." said both brothers.

"Which one of you is which?" asked Felix.  
"Chishi." said the brother on top of her.  
"Kasu." said the other.

"Right. Shall we go?" said Bella.  
"We've got time to do that again first." said Chishi, grinning.

_Yep. I have issues. So sue me._


	4. To Rescue the Dryad

_Ohaio!_

**Chapter 4-To Rescue the Dryad**

"Bella and Felix?" came a voice.

It was late at night, near the City of Blackthorn, and the two girls were lying naked on a hillside, their things beside them. When a voice sounded out, they each rolled to the side, scrabbling for a pokeball.

"I'm not here to hurt you." said the voice, amused.  
Its owner walked closer. He was male, with black hair and brown eyes, and wore an all black costume, including a belt with a gun. Despite his friendly words, he was gazing quite unashamedly at the two girls.

"What do you want?" said Bella, one hand still on her belt of pokeballs.  
"You two are the only people known to have gotten in and out of a high security prison without being detected or caught at any point." he said.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." said Felix.  
"Oh, so it was another two girls fitting exactly your description that broke in, had sex with two of the prisoners, and then took them out? I mean, the two of you don't seem like the slutty type…" said the man sarcastically.

Bella tightened her hold on one of the pokeballs, ready to throw it straight for his head if he made a move to catch them.  
"Alright, so it was us. What do you want? And how did you know it was us? And wait, who are you?" she asked.

"We are Team Rocket. We knew because one of the other prisoners was a psychic. He escaped and told us everything. What do we want? We want you to perform another jailbreak for us. One of our people, known as the Dryad, is inside the prison just south of here. We want him out." explained the Rocket.  
"And what do we get for this? Apart from the obvious, whole not telling the police thing." asked Felix.

"We are willing to give you any one pokemon from our stores." he said. "If you do it tonight."

Felix nodded, starting to dress again. Bella followed her lead.  
"We'll do it. We'll meet you… where?"  
"At our base. In Mahogany. It's underneath the shop." he explained.

Bella pulled on her coat.  
"Let's go." she said.

* * *

"You are NOT telling me that we're doing this again." said an exasperated Ebony as they stood on a hill near to the prison.  
"Yes we are." said Felix brightly.  
"We don't have a choice." pointed out Bella. "Though it's a pretty good offer."  
"Yeah, and I think I saw this guy on a wanted poster. He's hot." added Felix.

Ebony groaned, and began using the same psychic blast as before to drill through delicate camera circuitry, followed by a dark pulse to short out any psychically based systems.

And they teleported.

Directly inside a cell.  
"Are you the Dryad?" asked Felix, looking at the only occupant of the cell.  
"I am. Who are you?" he replied.

He was tall, at least six and half feet, with green hair, short, and green eyes. His skin too was slightly tinted, in fact a deep green.

Felix' eyes went large.  
"We're Felix and Bella." said Bella. "We're here to get you out."  
"And how are you going to do that?" he asked.  
"Same way we got in. Teleporting." said Bella.  
"You can't teleport in or out of these facilities, they're psychically shielded." said the Dryad.

He blinked as there was a purple flash, and then moonlight struck his eyes, as they stood on a hill.  
"I beg to differ." said Bella.

"Hmm. I'm impressed." he said. "Why are you doing this?"  
"We have experience." said Bella.  
"And the rockets have information on us." said Felix quietly.  
"And they offered us a pokemon." added Bella.  
"And you're hot." said Felix, before blushing.

"I'm glad you think so." said Dryad to Felix. "Because I was thinking the same, and I can call that consent."

From each of his sleeves came a vine, knotted at the end, and they travelled through the air to Felix and Bella, tearing their clothes instantly.

One pushed into each of the girls asses, forcing its way in. Bella gave a cry of surprise, Felix one of gratification.

The vines pushed further into them, lifting them Slightly into the air as they slipped deeper in.

Now Bella's face was one of pleasure as well.

The two of them were making loud noises of enjoyment, until something stopped them.  
From their mouths came knotted vine, having travelled all the way through their bodies.

The vines crossed over, the one from Felix going down Bella's throat and the other one going into Felix'.

The two were silent now, their glossy eyes a sign to their ecstasy.  
Until a muffled cry of pain.

The vines pushed out from the two girls butts, curving round, and then tightening, pulling the two closer together, before the vines slipped into their cunts.

It was only seconds later that muffled screams of pleasure came from the two girls as they orgasmed.

The vines withdrew, their complicated web unravelling, until the girls collapsed to the floor.

With a tiny smirk, the rocket asked.  
"Are you coming to get your reward?"  
"We get…" panted Felix. "Another reward?"

* * *

"Free Carnivine." said Felix, grinning. "Alright."  
"Mine. You have more pokemon." said Bella, taking the pokeball.

Felix pouted briefly.  
"Fine. Where too now?"  
"Well, I was thinking this little town I know… it's over the Ice Path…"

* * *

_And won't THAT chapter be fun to write…_


End file.
